300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2017.01.23
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- Client *Added Fast Matchmaking (快速匹配) function ---- New Hero *'Chouun Shiryuu (Sei)' (赵云) added to the game as a secret tested hero. *[Innate] - Ever-victorious General As an ever-victorious general, each time Sei kills an enemy hero increases her Attack Damage, Armor and Magic Resist by 5. (Up to 35 bonus stats) *[Q'''] - '''Combo Skill Sei is a hero without basic attacks, all her output is based on this skill. Combo skill has a total of 5 stages (1st/2nd/3rd/4th/5th stage). Each cast has a 1 second interval. Each cast is an area damage skill that can be used to move herself foreward at the same time. When reaching the 2nd stage, she can cast W within 5 seconds. When reaching the 3rd stage, she can cast E within 5 seconds. When reaching the 4th stage, she can cast R within 5 seconds. When reaching the 5th stage, this skill will return to its 1st stage. Each time she starts using the 1st cast of W, E or R, this skill will return to its 1st stage. This skill can deal damage against turrets and inhibitors. *[W'''] - '''Sweep (Total Annihilation) 1st Stage - Sei sweeps in a fan-shaped area, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit and reducing their Movement Speed by 30% for 2 seconds. Within 5 seconds, she can cast the 2nd stage of this skill once. 2nd Stage - Sei continuously strikes the area forward in a fan-shaped area, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit. Each hit on an enemy unit restores x Hero Level Health to Sei, the healing effect is doubled when hitting against enemy heroes. *[E'''] - '''Hurricane (A Great Hawk Spreads Its Wings) 1st Stage - Sei jumps up to slam her spear on the ground at the target area, knocking all enemies within the area up and dealing physical damage to them. Within 5 seconds, she can cast the 2nd stage of this skill once. 2nd Stage - Sei uses her spear to cause a reverse high-speed rotation that strikes in a line, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit and reducing their Attack Speed by 20% for 2 seconds. *[R'''] - '''Charges Seven Times Through The Ranks of Enemies Sei launches herself to the target enemy hero, disappearing and dealing physical damage several times on the target while becoming invulnerable for the entire duration. When this skill ends, Sei reappears at the location where she casts this skill. ---- Heroes *''Butoh of the Magical Bullets Q: ''The decision range to trigger knockback effect increased from 200 range -> 300 range *''Butoh of the Magical Bullets Q: ''The distance of the knockback effect reduced from 300 range -> 200 range *''Butoh of the Magical Bullets Q: ''The effectiveness of the Movement Speed reduction increased from 15% -> 20% *''Restraint of the Overlapping Weave W: ''The physical damage that deals on one of the tethered target when another tethered target takes damage from Mami increased from 35% of the damage dealt -> 50% of the damage dealt *''Echo of the Firing Flintlocks E: ''The effectiveness of the Movement Speed reduction increased from 25% -> 30% *''Damage Displacement: ''The percentage of the collected damage reduced from 7% of the received damage -> 6% of the received damage *''Damage Displacement: ''Base damage reduced from 50 -> 40 ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed when Nero Claudius ( ) was silent or turned into a sheep by Deformation Demonic Dagger ( ) while in the processing of unleashing her Aestus Domus Aurea R, the effect of Aestus Domus Aurea R would not deal any damage. *Fixed the skill names of Zhu Bajie ( ) in Hero Album were uncorrected. ---- Item Mall *Added Ward Skin - Sunflower to Item Mall. (The Sun Flower skin replaces the original skin of all 3 wards ( )) (The Ward Skin is located in Item Mall) (How to use Ward Skin) ---- Eternal Battlefield Items *The effectiveness of the ability that reduces damage from non-building basic attacks reduced from 10% -> 5% *The effectiveness of the ability that increases Armor and Magic Resist reduced from 10% -> 5% *The limitation on the level of the player that can use this item reduced from 5 -> 3 *The limitation for the level of the player that can use this item reduced from 7 -> 5 ---- Eternal Artifacts *Adjusted the ability that can reduce critical damage taken by putting the upper limit to the damage that can be reduced, now it can no longer reduce critical damage taken more than 50%. ---- Optimized Adjustment *Optimized the description of the Refined Random Excellent Attribute Card ( ). ---- ----